Monceau Family
In this episode, Kendra helps a family from Toronto, Canada who has over 50 million foster children and 900,000 adopted children. Cameron (42) and Alison Monceau (45) also have 17 children of their own. From Alison's previous marriage, she has five daughters Melina (17), Sable (15), identical twins Vicki and Mary (both 12 years old) and Anna (10) who are all well-behaved. From Cameron's previous marriage, he has five sons Santino (19), Pierre (16), Jordan (14), Louis (11) and Claude (8). And together, Cameron and Alison have 4 year-old septuplets named Léa (girl), Gabriel (boy), Raphaél (boy), Emma (girl), Adrienne (girl), Lucas (boy) and Kristel (girl) that all misbehave. Will Kendra be able to help this family? Discipline techniques used: Calm Down Zone, Lose What You Like Chart, Naughty Platform, Naughty Pillow, Naughty Pit, Super Naughty Pit, Get What You Hate Chart, Naughty Corner, Thinking Pond, Naughty Couch, Naughty Cube, One-Strike-and-You're-Out, Naughty Square and Toy Confiscation Other techniques used: Family Time, Chore Buddy System, Reward Chart, Good Eater, Stay in Bed, Paci-Fairy Technique, Socialization, Thought Box, Homework Area, Block Violence, Video Games Technique, White Sheets and Bye Bye Bottle. Septuplets bad behaviors *Léa - Refuses to give up her pacifier *Gabriel - Is violent and says bad words *Raphaél - Plays violent video games like GTA *Emma - Is a fussy eater and refuses to eat fruit *Adrienne - STILL refuses to give up her bottle *Lucas - Has the same behavior as Gabriel *Kristel - Kristel is known to break things And finally, all of the septuplets refuse to sleep in their beds and stay up late List of 900,000 adopted children *Madelyn *Lorelei *Alexandria *Kyle *Salem *Ayden *Nava *Zahava *Cheyenne *Poppy *Genius *Alani *Sidra *Vienna *Khloe *Akamu *Linnett *Sierra *Yuval *Tourmaline *Tami *Mariko *Kameko *Jiro *Chikage *Jozsef *Erika *Agotha *Okalani *Nana *Mano *Lilo *Koi *Keoni *Kali *Kalena *Kalei *Kalanie *Kale *Kala *Kakalina *Kaimana *Kailani *Kaila *Kaia *Kai *Iulio *Ionakana *Iolana *Hui *Havika *Haukea *Halia *Hailama *Elikapeka *Ekewaka *Braceletto *Anakoni *Alekanekelo *Alana *Alamea *Akoni *Stockard *Iona *Chelsea *Yuma *Leela *Fonzo *Emilio *Eduardo *Dino *Encarnacion *Enzo *Fabio *Earlena *Desiderio *Cisco *Charo *Keanu *Taro *German *Garcia *Francisco *Godofredo *Gabian *Franco *Delmara *Casta *Rajah *Seiji *Karma *Shannon *Carla *Bartoli *Adolfo *Lalita *Kapono *Hale *Lea *Jagmeet *Indira *Bodhi *Astrid *Leilani *Candra *Asha *Gale *Esbjorn *Cadby *Borg *Amaya *Michie *Hannibal *Minora *Nara *Roka *Tamika *Sydney *India *Kalei *Ilima *Shani *Tawny *Silver *Sterling *Ivy *Saffron *Kapil *Helena *Theresa *Krishna *Berry *Midori *Babita *Babu *Afra *Lala *Badan *Lokelani *Makani *Badr *Kaimana *Wilbert *Bahati *Bairbre *Babette *Albin *Bane *Cable *Babak *Hakidonmuya *Hakan *Carson *Jair *Nathan *Mychal *Brooklyn *Abasi *Camden *Lorna *Shirley *Irvette *Dakota *Nyssa List of 50 million foster children *Carrington *Siena *Madeira *Venice *Esmeralda *Sapphire *Eunice *Madeline *Saturnins *Amethyst *Ruby *Jade *Azure *Boyd *Corbin *Ebony *Garnet *Iola *Kapil *Grayson *Emerald *Crimson *Mia *Amber *Albinia *Quinton *Cherry *Goldie *Chava *Koko *Daffodil *Albus *Valentina *Paloma *Derora *Kranich *Teal *Lark *Indigo *Sailor *Tatiana *Garth *Tori *Paris *Gustavo *Hector *Honoria *Jax *Latoya *Leticia *Mano *Nacho *Viola *Haji *Hailama *Kalani *Halcyon *Kiana *Nova *Portia *Orion *Leilani *Pandora *Osric *Bardolph *Baptista *Adriano *Timom *Lancelot *Piper *Zippora *Yara *Ugo *Rima *Osyka *Orel *Luyu Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Blended Family Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Bye Bye Bottle Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Canada Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Chore Buddy System Episodes Category:Stay in Bed Episodes Category:Block Violence episodes Category:One-Strike-and-You're-Out Episodes Category:Socialization Episodes Category:Video Games Technique Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Foster Family Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Septuplets Episodes Category:Fraternal Septuplets Episodes